Pokemon: The legendary Hour
by RaleighxLightsworn
Summary: One night, four kids were just a few friends, celebrating The legendary Hour with their Pokemon. Sadly, it would be their last night. Years pass, and Destiny reunites the children.
1. Special Chapter 1

Special Chapter 1

"C'mon Swinub!" Crimson yelled, as he ran towards the festival. Today was The Legendary Hour. A festival honoring the legendary pokemon that created the world is held every year on this day. Crimson, A white haired twelve year old aspiring pokemon trainer, was at the festival with his pokemon and his friends. Along with him was Violet, an aspring pokemon breeder, and her vulpix; Grey and her duskull; and Auburn, a future pokemon researcher, and his phanpy.

Crimson and his Swinub, White were looking up at the statues of Arceus, Dialga and so on and watching the fire works behind them. Violet sat beside him along with her Vulpix, Pixi, sitting in her lap. Grey stood in the background with her Duskull, Dusky. Auburn was busy studying the statues with his phanphy, Teddy.

"Guys, do you think we'll ever see each other again?" Grey wondered aloud. She looked away as she spoke this words. Crimson would be moving to Johto, Auburn would be going to a Laboratory for awhile, Grey and Violet live too far apart.

There was silence for awhile until Crimson spoke. "I wanna be a pokemon trainer. A master unlike any other. I want to obtain every badge from every region. I want to become World League Champion." White nubbed Crimson.

Violet said, "I wanna meet every pokemon there is and take a photo. I wanna catch them all too, except for the legendarys of course" She chuckled as Pixi cooed.

"I wanna know everything there is to know about pokemon. I want to solve some mystery too." Auburn thought aloud as Teddy looked to the sky.

"I want us all to be togethor again one day," Grey said, lightly as Dusky looked at her.

"We'll be togethor again one day," Crimson said with confindence, "Lets make a pledge!"

He got up and turned to his friends.

"What kind of pledge?" Auburned asked.

"Lets Pledge to chase our dreams and make them reality and to somehow, always remain friends and to see each other again." Crimson said with heart.

They each stuck their hands in. Dusky floated up and put his hand in. Pixi jumped onto Violets head and stuck her paw in. Teddy raised his snout and put it in. White couldn't get up so Crimson picked him up.

That was our last night togethor. and unknowingly, a night we would never forget. A night Destiny played the first strings of its guitar.


	2. Chapter 2 Vs Miltank

"White! Use Power Snow on the ground!" Crimson cheered. White jumped back and used Powder snow on the ground in front of the charging miltank. As its rollout slipped, White tackled it.

"Miltank is unable to battle. Victory belongs to the challenger!" The Proctor announced.

Whitney put Miltank back in its pokeball and walked up to Crimson. She grinned and handed him the Plain Badge. As Crimson and white walked out the door; Crimson spoke, "I wonder how are old friends are? We're keeping our pledge, aren't we White? Thats my third badge!" Crimson had obtained badges from Falkner of Violet City and Bugsy of Azalea town.

Crimson sat at a bench in Goldenrod city and opened his town map. White took a nap beside Crimsons leg.

"I think the next place we should be headed is Ecruteak City, White," Crimson chuckled, just now noticing White was sleeping.

"Stop Thief!" Crimson heard a thin man yell. A girl dressed in black was running away from him. Crimson got up and ran after the thief. White was still sleeping back at the bench. He jumped at her and grabbed onto the man's bag. She turned to look at him and he got a glimpse of her face as the bag and himself fell to the ground. She kept running.

_Was that Grey! _Crimson thought to himself, _Couldnt be..._

"Th-Thank you young man." The man panted heavily as he ran up to him with White trailing along behind him.

"Here's your bag. My name's Crimson" He said as he got up.

"Come with me, will you please" The man asked.

They walked over to the bench Crimson was sitting at earlier. The man sat down and said, "My name's professor Elm. Do you by any chance know Auburn?"

"Yeah! How did you know?" Crimson said with shock.

"He was always talking about his friends and the pledge that you made when you were younger."

"hehe, How's he been?"

"Good," Professor Elm said, "He has graduated and is a Legalized Pokemon Researcher now."

"Thats Great!" Crimson said, excited.

"Howabout you Crimson? Don't you want to become World Champion?"

"Yeah, I just began my journey though. I have three gym badges all from Johto."

"Here let me see if I can help you." Proffesor Elm dug through his bag, "Here."

Professor Elm handed Crimson two pokeballs.

"Umm..." Crimson hesitated.

"The purple one is a Master Ball. It can catch any pokemon without fail, use it wisely. The Other is a water pokemon called Totodile. He's one of the starter pokemon for new trainers. Seeing as how you never got a starter pokemon, I think you deserve him."

Crimson put away the master ball and looked at the other ball. He released Totodile who immediately jumped on Crimson. "Todo! Totodile!" It said. White joined in, tackling Crimsons feet.

"Thank you Professor Elm!"

"No problem, Crimson. Fulfill your dreams and may we meet again." Professor Elm got up and walked away.

"I think I'll call you Todoh!" Crimson laughed.

"C'mon guys lets go!" Crimson followed by White and Todoh began running down the road towards Ecruteak city, unknowingly being watched by the thief from earlier.


	3. Chapter 3 Vs Vaporeon

"What is it, Teddy?" Auburn looked down at Teddy who was knocking his leg. Teddy extended his snout and pointed towards Johto.

"We don't even have all the Kanto pokemon recorded in my pokedex yet" Auburn said. Teddy stomped his feet and whined.

"Okay we'll head over to Johto. We can always come back to Kanto anyways." Auburn said.

Teddy took off running down the hill towards Johto. Auburn chased after him, wondering why he was doing this. For litteraly two and half a hours Auburn folllowed Teddy as he led him through some woods, a cave, a city and into another city.

Teddy slowed down as he walk through the city sniffin.

"I don't see how you could smell something so far away..." He stopped and opened his world map. As a man walked by, Teddy says, "Excuse me, sir, what city is this?"

"Its Ecruteak city, my boy." The stranger said and continued walking.

Auburn stood stunned looking at the map.

"Do you realize how far you brought us teddy? The cave we passed through must have been Dark cave and that city, Violet City."

Auburn continued to follow Teddy as he slow sniffed around.

_How could he smell something so far away,_ Auburn thought to himself.

"Good Day, young man," A woman in white make up said to Auburn. Teddy plopped down right beside the woman.

"Oh, um, Hello," Auburn mumbled.

"I would very much like to battle your phanphy," She said, politely.

"Sorry, im not much of a battler"

"Would you do it in exchange for pokedex data on all eveelutions?"

Auburn stopped a second then said, "Would I?"

Auburn followed her into a theatre.

"We'll battle on stage," She said to Auburn, then departed to get on the other side.

More Kimono Girls came out and sat out in the audience to watch this battle.

"Okay! Teddy! Lets do this!" Auburn said, get psyched.

"Go! Vaporeon!" A vaporeon came elegantly out of its pokeball.

"Teddy! Take Down!" Teddy charged at the Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon! Water pulse on the ground!" Vaporeon shot out a water pulse on the ground and flew into the air.

"Now! Aqua tail!" Vaporeon was about to come down on Teddy with its Aqua tail.

"Flail!" Teddy flailed knocking away vaporeon.

"Defense curl then use rollout!" Teddy rolled into a ball and began to charge at Vaporeon.

"Enough! Vaporeon return!" The kimono girl nodded towards Auburn.

"As I promised, data on all of the eveelutions" Auburn scanned all of the kimonos girls asserted eveelutions.

"Now one more thing young man!" Right after that a huge crash happened in the building next to the theatre.

Auburn ran out of the building to see what was going on with Teddy right behind him.

It was a pokemon battle between a guy with a purple bandana and Crimson!

Auburn watched it from a distance as the kimono girl came up to him.

"This Egg will bring you either great happiness or great sorrow. Which it is, is up to you"

Auburn couldn't respond but instead, stared at the beautiful egg she sat in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4 Vs Skuntank

*Snap* The camera shutters went off as Violet took a picture of a Dugtrio. She looked at her Vulpix; Pixi, and giggled. Pixi was rolling around in the dirt. Violet sat down beside her and opened her photo album.

"Wow!Pixi! We have photos of 63 pokemon now!" Violet said with pride.

Pixi rubbed up against her leg, "What should we do now?" Violet thought aloud.

Violet stood up and began walking in a random direction. She kept walking until eventually she came to a city. She looked at the sign that said, _Vermillion City._

"Pretty name," She said, giggled then walked on.

There seemed to be some sort of ruckus going on near the gym.

Violet ran through the crowd of people to see a blond muscle man, who she was guessing was the gym leader, and two crooks dressed in black.

"Give us your pokemon and no one gets hurt," one of the crooks said.

"Not on my life!" He responded.

The crooks sent out two Skuntanks. _What are sinnoh pokemon doing here in kanto with that lot?_ Violet thought to herself.

"Electabuzz!" The man sent out. Before electabuzz could even stand, the skuntank had jumped on it. "

"Pixi! Use Roar!" Violet said, jumping in the battle. The Skuntank alarmed jumped off of electabuzz.

"Thanks little girl," The man said to her. The Skuntank slowly crept closer to Electabuzz and Pixi.

"The Names violet! Use Ember Pixi!" Pixi jumped up in the air and used ember on the skuntanks.

"Electabuzz! Use thunder!" The skuntanks ran right passed their owners as the thunder came down.

"Drat! We'll be back Lt. Surge! Team Rocket is back!" They ran away.

Violet stood stunned then turned to Lt. Surge

"What is team rocket?" She asked, questioningly.

"They are a group of evildoers who abuse pokemon for whatever they want. Its been years since they've been active though. This is their third reappearance." He mumbled on.

"Gosh! That makes me so mad! I won't let them hurt any pokemon!" Violet said, steamed up.

"Your a good kid" Lt. Surge chuckled, "Would you like to battle my gym?"

"No thanks. I don't do gyms. Oh, but have you battle someone my age named Crimson?" Violet said, hyped up. Lt. Surge scratched his chin in thought.

"No, Sorry."

Violet smiled and said, "Its okay. You will one day and when you do, tell him im keeping my pledge."

"Sure thing," He smiled.

"Oh before I go, " Violet held up her camera in question.

"Sure!" Lt. Surge posed with his Electabuzz as Violet took the picture.

"Thanks! Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Lt. Surge yelled back.

Violet ran through the city with Pixi, feeling the wind go through her hair. She looked up at the sun and in the middle of it, was a Dark figure.


	5. Chapter 5 Vs Golbat

"Yeah, Todoh!" Crimson cheered as he finished off the Ecruteak Gym leader's Haunter.

"That was an intense battle. Seems like i'll have to remodel my gym," the gym leader, Morty said. Morty handed Crimson the badge and walked off.

As Crimson was checking out his new badge; Auburn ran up to him.

"Crimson! Hey!" Auburn said.

"Auburn!" Crimsons attention averted from the badge to Auburn. Auburn hadn't changed much Crimson thought, but he had an egg on his arms.

"Is that a pokemon egg...?" Crimson couldn't seem to look away from it.

"Yeah, some kimono girls just gave it to me. I dont know why but this egg is...amazing." Auburn said, distantly.

"Hows your pokedex coming, Professor?" Crimson teased.

"Well, actually, I got some but teddy dragged me all the way from Kanto to here," Auburn said, wondering, "and your badges?"

"4. its a start atleast" Crimson said.

"Have you seen Violet or Gray?"

"Well," Crimson said, thinking, "There was this thief in Goldenrod City who I thought was Gray, but Gray isn't a thief."

"You probably just mistook her," Auburn laughed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Crimson thought aloud.

"Well, I probably should go back to Kanto so I can finish up my research on the pokemon there." Auburn said.

"Whens the Legendary hour?" Crimson asked.

"in 2 months I think." Auburn said.

"If you see Violet or Gray, tell them we should meet at the same festival as when we were younger during the Legendary Hour," Crimson stated.

"Will do, so i'll see you then."

"For sure," Crimson waved.

Crimson went to the pokemon center to rest Todoh and White. Looking at the map, he decided to go to Olivine City next. Crimson got his pokemon from the nurse and headed outside. He left Ecruteak and was on the road to Olivine. He was passing a miltank farm when he heard an old man yell.

Crimson ran into the farm to see two people dressed in black trying to steal a miltank.

"Leave that miltank alone!" Crimson said. The two people looked at Crimson then each other and laughed.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with little boy." One of them said.

"We're Team Rocket. You can't stop us." The other laughed. They released a Golbat and Crimson sent out Todoh. Golbat swooped in but Todoh dodged. Todoh was about to use water gun when suddenly, a girl appeared from behind the farm.

"We have what we need. This experiment was a failure. Let's go." She said, asserting her leadership.

"Gray!" Crimson yelled as she walked by.

"Yes, Crimson?" She said, politely.

"How could you? You tried to steal Todoh! Now, your hanging with these Crooks?" Crimson said, defensively.

"They are my subordinates, actually." She said, grinning, "I suggest you don't meddle with us. We aren't little kids anymore."

She walked away with the other two. Crimson fought back tears as his old friend walked away.


End file.
